


First, thanksgiving

by CheezPleez



Series: avengers holidays [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Waking up 70 years in the future seems manageable until The holidays roll around.  Thankfully Steve has begun to trust the avengers not only as his team but in a way as his family.
Series: avengers holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582921
Kudos: 10





	First, thanksgiving

A while after waking up it occurred to Steve that he had no idea what to do for the holidays. The avengers had a birthday party for him on independence day and while that was nice it was still so strange. Waking up 70 years later pretty much everyone gone. Halloween was at least interesting. He had a bowl of candy in case any kids came by the apartment but no one came and he ended up enjoying it himself while he watched a movie or two on tv. He was somewhat dreading thanksgiving. He thought about volunteering at a shelter or a soup kitchen but those tasks only took up part of the day and they of course wanted to make a huge deal out of his being there. He just wanted to help no strings attached no big pr thing so he settled on a large donation. He considered going to the parade. He hadn’t been since he was a kid and Bucky’s Dad took them so that they were out of him mom and Mrs. Barnes way while they cooked. He wondered what Macy's looked like at Christmas these days. He was somewhat surprised to see it was still there. 

“Hey Cap!” He looked up to see Tony standing there. “Soooooo holiday is coming up. Plans?” He shook his head. “Not yet.” Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. “Ok cool cool. Dinners at 4. Bruce’s apartment if that’s your thing.” He looked at him. “Is this an invitation or an order?” He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “It’s a bit of both. Pepper and I guess I also feel it might be nice to invite you over. Just a small group of us. You me Pepper and Banner. Everyone else has places to be apparently. So what do you say you in old man?” He smiled “sure why not. Is there anything I can bring or do to help?” 

“I have it handled mostly.” He raised an eyebrow. “Ok fine I’ll ask Banner and get back to ya. His apartment is here in the tower so I trust you don’t need directions.”He smiled “I think I can manage. They still have the Macy’s parade right?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Sure do. Why are you thinking of going?” He shrugged. “Haven’t been since Buck and I were kids. Be nice to see it again.”  
“Well couple things it's a lot bigger than it was then, people literally line up the night before to get a spot. The best spots require tickets which I can get you if you like or I guess you could ask Pepper if you can watch it at her apartment.” He cocked his head. “I thought Pepper moved in here with you.” 

He let out a small laugh. “Oh she has however when Pepper started working for me the first thing she did was hunt down the apartment in the exact or as close to as possible location to the one in miracle on 34th street so that every year she could see the parade the way Susan did.” He stopped a moment. “I don’t think you have seen that one yet.It’s a Christmas movie. Pepper would be thrilled if you ask her about it.”  
“Ask me about what?” She had just stepped into the room and was looking between Tony and Steve. The look of near annoyance on Tony’s face made it even more satisfying for Steve to ask. “Something about Miracle on 34th street? I’ve never seen it.” Her face lit up. “Well we have to fix that. We can do that right now. I actually own an apartment like the one in the movie.” At the sight of her gushing about the movie he could see Tony’s expression softened a little more each moment. “So it’s settled we can just do thanksgiving at my apartment. That way Steve can watch the parade and we can enjoy ourselves together.” 

The next few days Pepper and Bruce when over menu items with him. He could help with a few things that his mother taught him to make. Finding the items in question was a bit more difficult than he expected. Thanks to some help from Bruce he found what he was looking for at an organic market in Queens. He remembered his mother's recipes word for word but decided to check the internet just in case. He quickly learned that it seemed like no one knew what they were doing when it came to actual chestnut stuffing or minced meat pie at least that's how he saw it.

He got up early Thanksgiving morning and left flowers at his parents graves. He then made his way over to where the groundskeeper had directed him for the Barnes family's plot. He had been working up the nerve for months to stop by Bucky’s grave but he had to do it today. He had been thinking about years spent with the Barnes family. Some years at his home because he was too sick to leave bed and others at their house. There were already enough things that were too painful. He knew he should be seeing Peg and yet it was hard. He was gone for a whole life time. He sat with his back against the head stone looking out at the small cemetery now surrounded by tall buildings. “Buck” He thought out loud “You would be amazed at the way things have changed. Robots, computers, all of it. It’s not quite like the magazines we read that talked about what the future might look like but it’s still pretty neat. I wish we could have seen it together.” He got up and began his solemn walk back to the apartment to grab his things and go to Peppers apartment. 

As he got closer the crowds became deeper and deeper. He only hoped that with his hood up no one would notice him. It was hit or miss. More often than not people only recognized him in uniform but sometimes he was picked out in plain clothes more often than not by a child and he couldn’t ignore them when they called out to him. As he headed to Peppers building he could hear a woman frantically speaking with two cops. “I bought them through Ticketmaster They should be real. Please she can’t see past these crowds and I can't take her out of her chair.” They were blocking her entry to a gated section that while full of people was hardly crowded. “Sorry ma’am. This ticket section is for Stark industry employees and those tickets are not able to be sold.” She looked defeated and on the verge of tears. “We came from so far for this. We don’t even have a hotel room in the city we would have to get back to New Jersey.” Steve pulled out his phone. 

“Rodgers you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago where are you?”  
“Outside. I have a problem you can fix for me. Come down to the front lobby.” He quickly hung up and went over to the woman. “Ma’am I couldn't help but overhear the problem and I think I can help. My friend has tickets for that section but he really doesn’t need them we are watching the parade inside.” She looked at him skeptically having been taken advantage of already. “What will it cost me?” He smiled “I just need you and your daughter to have a great time.” As if on cue Tony came out of the elevator. “What's the issue Rodgers?” He stepped aside. “They can’t see the parade from the crowd. Any chance she can sit in your section? “ Tony smiled. “Of course you were held up by something like this. Of course. Come on let’s take a walk.” Steve followed and gestured for the woman to come. Tony walked up to the cops. “Morning officers.” They were both quickly at attention. “Good morning Mr. Stark Happy Thanksgiving.” He nodded “Same same...soooo here’s the deal, you are gonna let this lovely lady and her wonderful daughter sit right here.” He gestured to the gated section. They looked at each other and quickly stepped aside. “Absolutely Mr. Stark sorry about the confusion sir.” They opened the gate and let them in as the woman thanked them profusely.

When they stepped back inside Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. “You just can’t help yourself can you?” He grabbed his bag and stepped into the elevator. “Nope I can’t” Tony was now desperately trying to peek in the bag he was holding. “What are you doing?” He took the bag away. “I was trying to see what you brought. What is this?” He saw tony now holding the Pie. “It’s a mincemeat pie. All ready to go in the oven. He wrinkled his nose. “That sounds gross.” He took the pie and placed it back in the bag. “How do you know if it’s gross if you haven’t tried it?” He shrugged “Not exactly something you see people eating anymore. Figure if it’s not around there's a reason for it.” He laughed “yea the reason is pretty simple it's a lot of work to make it from scratch and the canned filling for it is awful.” Before they stepped out of the elevator Tony stopped. “You made that from scratch?” He nodded “yea that and the stuffing.” 

Tony started down the hall to the apartment. “Well We already have stuffing in the bird.” They opened the door to the apartment. “Well I will be willing to bet that you have not had stuffing like this because this is my mother's recipe and No one could cook like her.” Pepper smiled and gave him a hug. “I don’t even need to take that bet because my stuffing is from a box mix and cant beat home made anything.” He looked in the apartment and had to do a double take. Everything looked older, familiar. Not quite the same but it was nothing like today. “Make yourself at home. The interior is based on the furnishing styles of the 1940’s that were seen in the movie I told you about. We are going to watch that after we eat For now you can see the parade it should be going by is about 30 minutes. “ He followed her to the kitchen and unpacked the pie and the stuffing. “They are all prepped and ready to go just need to go in the oven. The pie takes about 90 minutes the stuffing probably an hour. Just let me know where you want them in the meantime.” She smiled and took them to the fridge. “Do you want the pie out a little before so it comes to room temperature?” He nodded “yes. I mean really it would be ok to wait out but if you feel better about putting in in the fridge go for it.” Once that was done they joined Bruce and Tony at the window.

“So I hear you had a bit of a detour before you came in?” He sat down next to Bruce. “Yea right there on the left in the front row. Her mom bought tickets and they turned out to be fake. As empty as the section is you would think they could have just let her in. I mean even Tony isn’t that cruel.”  
“Are you implying that you think I am to some degree cruel?”  
“It’s possible I have only known you a few months. Then again Pepper puts up with you so you can’t be all bad.” Tony nudged his shoulder. “Yea well as far as I know you are perfect in every way at least dad always thought so but you don’t need to hear all about that. Tell me what did they do on Thanksgiving back in your day?”

He shrugged. “It wasn’t much. The depression made things a bit rough for us all but between my mom and Bucky’s parents we always had something. Buck’s dad would take us to the parade if I was able to handle it and then we would go see Santa and come home for dinner. I remember one year we went in the rain. My mother was so cross but it was a rare occasion that I felt good enough to go and We weren’t letting the rain stop our fun.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I'm sorry did you just say your mother was ...cross? Wow ya definitely dated yourself there old man.” He laughed. “Can’t help that. At least you know what I mean.” 

The parade was fun as the balloons made their way past the window. The floats were certainly a lot bigger than they used to be. After the parade there was a dog show on tv that Tony seemed unusually interested in. He and Bruce began betting peanuts on which ones would win each category. He moved to help Pepper with the few things left to prepare. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch the dog show, he just felt bad seeing Pepper work while they goofed off.the dog show ended at two giving them enough time to watch “miracle on 34th street’ before dinner was complete. 

He had to admit the film was nice and sweet. Nothing much like the films of today he had watched. He could see why Pepper enjoyed it. She had a sweet and hopeful side to her personality and he could see a lot of Tony in Susan’s mother. So cynical and disillusioned with the world but really only needing someone to be patient enough with them till they found their way back to what they had left behind. Dinner was fantastic although it was clear Tony had never had to carve a turkey but they patiently waited as he attempted it. When it came time for desert he caught Tony sneaking a bit of the mincemeat pie pepper had on her plate. After he took a couple forks of it Bruce cut a slice and placed it on his plate. “Get your own.” Pepper smiled. “If this is what you do for Thanksgiving Steve I’m curious to see what Christmas is like.” He hadn’t even given any thought to Christmas. “Well I guess you will just have to find out, won't you?” They all nodded in agreement. “Yeah well next holiday is at my place so I better see your star spangled butt there.” He gave Tony a light nudge on the shoulder “With bells on Tony.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989593) by [CheezPleez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez)




End file.
